starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathan
The leviathan is a massive airborne zerg breed. Overview ]] Leviathans are classified as class-10 zerg flyers and are the largest in terran records,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. even larger than a mothership,Leviathan and have been referred to as "moon sized."Heart of the Swarm Index, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2012-12-03 Leviathans possess interior evolution chambers, can store many zerg warriors within them, are capable of deep-space travel and can land on planets. They can operate in temperature conditions of near absolute zeroStarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. and are capable of traveling through warp space.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. Sacs may be dropped from leviathans.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm opening (in English). 2013-03-12. History ]] Leviathans were used by the Swarm as far back as the fall of Aiur,Kindregan, Brian T. "Mothership." (January 15, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Mothership Accessed 2010-01-15.2015-9-25, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Reclamation. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 and at least one was present at Char in the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All-In (air version) (in English). 2010-07-27. During the , zerg broods in leviathans were on their way to the planet when Kerrigan was de-infested. These broods were then scattered or destroyed. Upon her return to the Swarm, Kerrigan's new base of operations was a leviathan. It would fly to different planets and land on them at her direction. During the Swarm invasion of Korhal, a number of leviathans under the command of Broodmother Kilysa formed a blockade to prevent the Dominion Fleet from protecting the throne world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. Leviathans were used by Kerrigan when entering the Void through Ulnar in the last stages of the End WarBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Into the Void (in English). 2015. Despite its appearance in art of the leviathan and cut scenes, the in-game unit Leviathan is somewhat extremely different then them, featuring a Mouth and significant changes to the body. Game Unit Zerg Swarm |campname=Wings of Liberty Heart of the Swarm |baseunit= |role=Massive assault bioship |useguns=*Bile Swarm *Tentacles |usearmor= |energy=500 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Biological *Massive *Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=14 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=2500 |hpregen=Yes |armor=2 |gun1name=Bile Swarm |gun1strength=10 |gun1attacks=6 |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=2.5 |gun1range=12 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Tentacles |gun2strength=20 |gun2attacks=4 |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=2.21 |gun2range=12 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Spawns lesser airborne strains |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The leviathan is a special zerg unit in Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm. It creates airborne eggs and cocoons to spawn s and brood lords, respectively. It attacks with the four spine crawlers on its underbelly and bile swarm projectiles, and launches scourges and bioplasmid globes dealing 500 damage. It may also put enemy units and buildings in biostasis, removing them from the fight. It may be confronted by the player in the mission "Shatter the Sky" or later in "All In", depending on decisions made beforehand. When it dies, it loses its coloration before it explodes. Abilities Despite not having a detector passive icon, the leviathan is able to detect cloaked or burrowed units. Heart of the Swarm In Heart of the Swarm, once Kerrigan has reached level 60 she can summon leviathans to the field, one at a time. These leviathans do not spawn brood lords, scourges or mutalisks. These leviathans also only have 1000 hit points and last 4 minutes. She has to wait 5 minutes before she can summon another one (4 minutes with ability efficiency). Notes *The leviathan is the level 2 boss for the Lost Viking arcade game in Hyperion s cantina. Its attacks include time-delayed explosive globules and four tentacles.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Lost Viking (in English). 2010. *The Leviathan is a large creature in the Bible (e.g. Job 3:18; 41:1). BDB translates leviathan as serpent or dragon. In Isaiah and the Psalms, "leviathan" can represent Egypt, the traditional nemesis of Israel. In Modern Hebrew, it simply means "Whale." *The description says that it can spawn scourges and s; however, the game unit spawns mutalisks and brood lords instead. References Category: Zerg breeds